Final Boss
The Final Boss, much like in any video game, is the last obstacle standing in the way of the lead protagonist's mission. Often, the final boss is the mastermind behind the plot of the game, much like the role Bowser recurringly plays in ''Super Mario'' series and most of the games on this wikia (Paper Land 64 for example). Whether their plan is to take over the world, kidnap a supporting character (Princess Peach from the Super Mario series for example), or rid the land of peace and serenity, this final showdown is the antagonist's ultimate chance to destroy the hero. Bowser is the most popular boss of the Super Mario series, but the games have seen a variety of different lead antagonists. The final boss often has a puppet, or minion who precedes him, like Commander Piranha (Who controls Megahammer, the first boss in the game) in Mario: The Piranha Invasion, who appeared to be the primary antagonist of the game until the plot took an unexpected turn storyline-wise, revealing the main antagonist to be a larger, more influential figure, such as Bowser himself. Recurring Final Bosses Bowser Bowser is the most frequently recurring final boss of the Super Mario series and a villain in the some of the games on this wikia, namely because he kidnaps Princess Peach or another supporting character. His first debut in the made-up games was in Paper Land where he is a boss, he also appears in Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack but he's not actually fought, he appears in the room before the Throne Room. He also appears in Paper Land Mass Attack but as a playable character, making it the 2nd game in which Bowser's the protagonist, the first being Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Bowser finally returns as the final boss in Mario & Kirby: Jurassic Adventure, where he plans to take over the Dinosaur Age with his new Dinosaur. Bowser is the Final Boss in: * Paper Land 2 * Paper Land 64 * Super Mario 64 Adventure * Mario: The Piranha Invasion (With King Piranha formed together) * Mario & Kirby: Jurassic Adventure * Mario & Metroid: The Invasion of the Metroids (Along with Meta Ridley) * Mario's Epic Adventure * Mario & Kirby: Back in Time (As Dry Bowser) * Mario & Metroid: Age of Dark Samus (As Phazon Bowser) * Mario & Kirby: Battle Royal (As Darkness Bowser) * Mario & Kirby: Mario and Hariet's Return to Mushroom World, Adventure in Another Dimension (As Giga Corrupted Bowser) Lord Ztar Lord Ztar is the second-most recurring antagonist in the Made-up games on this wikia, only after Bowser, appearing in a total of four games. Lord Ztar is a Ztar of course, however, his body is more ghost-like rather then a Star. Lord Ztar can also change form, which is his intimidating "Ztar Soul" form. Lord Ztar only appears as a antagonist (except Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack), however, whenever Mario is forced to get the Gold Flower from the Ztar Castle Gateway, releasing his spirit, only to be sealed back to the Gold Flower during the game's finale. Lord Ztar is the Final Boss in: * The Ztar Attack * Paper Land (With Antasma formed together) * The Ztar Attack 2: The Return of Lord Ztar * Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 3 * Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 4: Lord Ztar's Odyssey Dark Shadow Dark Shadow is the third most recurring antagonist in the Made-up games on this wikia, appearing in a total of 3 games (so far). He is a Big Black Ball of Darkness that wants to take over Mushroom World. Dark Shadow is the Final Boss in: * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues * Crash Bash 2 * Super Mario RPG 2: Private Goomp's Adventure Ganon Ganon is the Main antagonist in the Zelda-themed games. Ganon is the Final Boss in: * Ganon's Revenge * Ganon's Super Revenge * Zelda 3D Wretched Soul Wretched Soul was Zero Kirby's ultimate form from Star Mario. It later appeared in Mario & Kirby: Rivals Unite! as a destructor god, and is the true main antagonist and final boss of said game. Wretched Soul is the Final Boss in: * Star Mario * Mario & Kirby: Rivals Unite! Galeem & Dharkon Galeem and Dharkon are a duo of 2 gods and the main antagonists in The World of Games series. Galeem & Dharkon are the Final Bosses in: * The Ztar Attack 5: Endgame (Dharkon only, as Ztar Dharkon) * The World of Games Non-Recurring Final Bosses * Dreamy Lord Ztar: Final Boss in Paper Land * Dry Morton Koopa Sr.: Final Boss in Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack * Dark Bowser: True Final Boss in Paper Land 2 * Behemoth King: Final Boss in Mario: Attack of the Planet * Virtual Bowser: Final Boss in Attack of the Virtual Virus * DethI: Final Boss in Shadow Nightmare attack * Robo Dedede: Final Boss in Paper Land Mass Attack * Golden Warrior Froggit: Final Boss in Mario: Adventure in Underland * Majora's Mask: Final Boss in Majora's Mask 3: The Return of Majora's Mask * Mutant Shadow Link: Final Boss in Zelda: The Dark Clone * Spiky Piranha Bowser: Final Boss in Mario: The Piranha Invasion * Lord Chomp: Final Boss in Chain Chomp Adventure: The Attack * Destructor Nova: Final Boss in Kirby: Wario in Dreamland * Heavy Lobster: Final Boss in Scope Shot Returns in Kirby: Wario in Dreamland * Wario Soul: Final Boss in The True Arena in Kirby: Wario in Dreamland * The Creator: Final Boss in Mario: The Wrath of the Destructor * Supreme Kirby: Final Boss in Star Mario Zero * Giga Bowser: Final Boss in Mario Team Kart * Dr. Neo Cortex: Final Boss in Crash Bandicoot: Power Stars * Mutant Uka Uka: Final Boss in Garfield & The Bandicoots * Nightmare: Final Boss in Kirby: Black Dedede * Super Doomer: Final Boss in Kirby: Doomer Invasion * Zero Doomer: Final Boss in Meta Knightmare Doom in Kirby: Doomer Invasion * King Dedede: Final Boss in Super Dee Bros in Kirby: Doomer Invasion * Doomer Soul: Final Boss in The True Arena in Kirby: Doomer Invasion * Magolor Soul: Final Boss in Super Kirby Raiders and in Super Battle Choice Mario & Kirby: Mario and Hariet's Return to Mushroom World * Ultra Magolor: Final Boss in Super Kirby Raiders if Magolor Soul is played * Zero: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: The Poyo Chronicles * Shadow Calamity Ganon: Final Boss in Team Zelda Clash * Master Hand: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: Taranza's Rampage * Ultra Rainbow: Final Boss in FNaF: The Big Adventure * King D-Mind: Final Boss in Kirby: Darkness over Dream Land * Void Zero: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure * Galacta Knight: Final Boss in Dedede's Brutal Tour in Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure and Tag-Team Adventure Mario & Kirby: Mario and Hariet's Return to Mushroom World * Soul of Void Zero: Final Boss in Battle Choice in Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure * Rabbid Termina: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby & Rabbids: Mushroom Popstar War * The Ultimate Fawful: Final Boss in Wario's Brutal Land * Ultra Morpho Knight: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: Galacta Rampage * Masked Dedede: Final Boss in Kirby Galaxy * MegaBugMarx: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: Another Brutal Knight Adventure * Dark Meta Knight: Final Boss in Kirby's Tour in Mario & Kirby: Another Brutal Knight Adventure * MegaBugMarx Soul: Final Boss in Battle Choice Returns in Mario & Kirby: Another Brutal Knight Adventure * True Smithy: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: The Invasion of the Smithy Gang * Dark Midbus: Final Boss in Wario's Brutal Land 2: Midbus Madness * Dark Mind: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: Lost in the Mirror World * Time Destroyer: Final Boss in Kirby Generations * Dark Nebula: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: The Squeaks Treasure * Wily Capsule: Final Boss in Wario's Brutal Land + Mega Man * Star Dream Soul OS: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: It's a Broodal Adventure * Morpho Knight: Final Boss in Extra Mode in Mario & Kirby: It's a Broodal Adventure * Star Dream Soul Ultimate: Final Boss in The Ultimate Battle Choice in Mario & Kirby: It's a Broodal Adventure * Magolor: Final Boss in Mario & Kirby: Mario and Hariet's Return to Mushroom World * Darkness Magolor: True Final Boss in Super Battle Choice in Mario & Kirby: Mario and Hariet's Return to Mushroom World, as well as the final boss of that game as a whole. * John the Destroyer: Final Boss in The World of Games 2: 3rd Party Other Appearances * The Beast: Final Boss of the ROBLOX Game: The Legend of Max 2 * Titan Storm: Final Boss of the ROBLOX Game: Star Quest * Callaptus: Final Boss of the ROBLOX Game: The Hero of Pilkoxia 2: Medallions' Octagon * Skullseer: Final Boss in the Dedede Quest: The Invasion of the Skull Gang sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack + Dedede Quest.